


Piękno Puszczy

by LoboBathory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, OC później, Other, Poliamoria, dużo headcanonów, dzieci, elfi incest, trójkąty, Śródziemie to Alfheim
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seria napisana z okazji martonu drabbli na Gospodzie Pod Złamanym Piórem.<br/>Niebetowane.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Piękno Puszczy

**Author's Note:**

> Seria napisana z okazji martonu drabbli na Gospodzie Pod Złamanym Piórem.  
> Niebetowane.

Piękno Puszczy

  
  
Dawno już minęły czasy, gdy Mroczną Puszczę można było zwać Zieloną. Korony drzew złączyły się z sobą niby baldachim, okrywając cieniem ściółkę, porosłą ciemnolubnym mchem i roślinami pasożytującymi na sile pni. Przestrzenie pomiędzy konarami zakryły grube sploty pajęczyny, a cienie wydłużyły się.   
Legolas tęsknił za dawnym pięknem lasu.   
A jednak wciąż istniały w nim odsłonięte polany pełne kwiatów i wartkie strumienie odbijające migotliwe promienie słońca.   
Pochylił się, by nabrać w złożone w koszyk ręce wody i podał ją Loki, by ta nie musiała moczyć sukni w nurcie.   
Piła chłodną wodę drobnymi łykami, a on patrzył prosto w twarz bogini.   
Jej oczy zieleniły się pięknem puszczy.


	2. Starszy niż ziemia, po której stąpam

Starszy niż ziemia, po której stąpam

  
  
Loki wygięła plecy w łuk, dochodząc, przywierając piersiami do Thranduila. Pochylał się nad nią, oddychając szybko i rytmiczne, teraz, gdy wysunął dłoń spomiędzy ich ciał, wilgotną od pieszczenia jej, i poruszał biodrami w pogoni za własną przyjemnością. Bogini leżała niemal bezwładnie, pojękując słodko. Długie pasma włosów elfa opadały na poduszki wokół niej jak baldachim, łaskotały jej ramiona i piersi tak samo, jak gorący oddech króla na czole. Obejmowała go mocno, wciąż targana słodkimi dreszczami rozkoszy.   
Skóra elfa była gładka, aksamitna, mlecznobiała, doskonała. Bez skazy. Bez znamion wieku.   
Jego ciało było solidne jak podwaliny gór. Odwieczne.   
Starszy od Asgardu, pomyślała, gdy zostawiał w niej swoje nasienie.


	3. Niegodnie

Niegodnie

  
  
Schowani w ciemnej wnęce w ciasnej przestrzeni pomiędzy konarami ścian, zachowywali się nie po królewsku. Loki uderzała boleśnie o ścianę za sobą, wystające gałązki szarpały ją za włosy i raniły odsłonięte plecy jak paznokcie. Legolas wbijał się z nią z furią, z dzikim pragnieniem, które go przerażało, przerażało go tak bardzo, że krzyczałby, gdyby nie blada dłoń o długich czarnych paznokciach zakrywająca mu usta. Czuł drżenie ud Loki, oplatających go w pasie, gdy dochodziła, wgryzając się mocno w jego ramię. Jego rozkosz zlała się z bólem.   
Gdy opuszczali swoją kryjówkę, osobno i dyskretne, sam nie wiedział, które z nich bardziej wstydzi się ich nieroztropnej miłości.


	4. Owoce naszej miłości...

Owoce naszej miłości...

  
  
Loki staje przed Thranduilem załamując nerwowe ręce, a po spojrzeniu, jakim omiata ją król, poznaje, że on już wie to, co do czego ona sama dopiero niedawno się upewniła.   
\- Jestem brzemienna – mówi tylko po to, by wypowiedziane na głos, stało się prawdziwe. Prostuje plecy i dumnie unosi podbródek, patrząc na elfa niemal z wyzwaniem.   
On tylko kiwa głową z lekkim uśmiechem.   
\- Zdecydowałaś się, co zrobisz? – pyta, wstając i pochodząc do niej.   
\- Czy wygnasz mnie ze swego serca, jeśli dam wam dziecko?   
\- Jak niskie masz o mnie mniemanie? – oburza się.   
Całuje jej czoło i myśli o potędze dziecka, które im zrodzi.


	5. ...rosną na trujących krzewach

 

...rosną na trujących krzewach

  
  
Legolasa obejmuje od tyłu w talii, mocno, i z zadowoleniem szepcze mu do ucha, że ich wspólne przejażdżki do Puszczy muszą na pewien czas ustać, albowiem jest w ciąży.   
Tak jak podejrzewała, elf wariuje ze szczęścia, bierze ją w ramiona, unosi i okręca wokół siebie. Z rozjaśnionym wzrokiem i uśmiechem na ustach pyta, kto jest ojcem.   
Loki tłumaczy, że nie wie, że nie może wiedzieć, nie tak, jak z nimi żyje i on zdaje się tym nie przejmować dłużej, całując ją zapamiętale i gładząc jej wciąż płaski brzuch.   
Bogini uśmiecha się, ale myśli  _Thranduil nie musiał pytać_.


	6. Grzechy naszych ojców

Grzechy naszych ojców

  
  
Loki krzyczała, z całej siły ściskając dłoń Thranduila, nie bacząc, czy ją zmiażdży żelaznym uściskiem palców. Początkowo w jej krzykach słychać było radość i ekscytację, teraz była już zbyt zmęczona, a ból przeszywał ją całą. Zapach krwi przyprawiał ją o mdłości, a pot przyklejał włosy do skroni. Nie miała sił nad tym myśleć. Mogła tylko skupić się na głosie medyka, powtarzającym wciąż „Jeszcze raz, o pani!”.   
Wydała z siebie ostatni wrzask, zwierzęcy skowyt i opadła bez sił na poduszki.   
W komnacie rozlegał się krzyk, który nie był jej.   
Spod na wpółprzymkniętych powiek obserwowała, jak Thranduil bierze dziecko z rąk przestraszonego elfa i przygląda mu się badawczo. Widziała ciemnoniebieską rączkę oblepioną jej krwią wychylającą się spod materiału, w który wycierano noworodka. Poczuła jak łzy spływają jej po policzkach, chociaż nie miała sił płakać.   
Legolas ucałował jej skroń, szepcząc, że jest z niej dymny, że może już odpocząć.   
Loki obserwuje, jak Thranduil rzuca potężną iluzję na dziecko, które może być jego równie dobrze jak jego syna, jak Legolas szybko i sprawnie pozbywa się jedynego świadka jej wstydu.   
Thranduil podaje jej ciemnoróżowe, pomarszczone dziecko. Ma długie, spiczaste uszy, ciemne włosy zlepione krwią i jasnoszare oczy elfów.   
Loki ogarnia wdzięczność. Elfy ścierają łzy ulgi z jej policzków zanim zasypia.


	7. Jego prawdziwe złoto

Jego prawdziwe złoto

  
  
Loki przeciągnęła się w łożu. Pościel wokół niej była jeszcze ciepła od wylegujących się po jej bokach ciał. Sądząc po odgłosach z głębi komnaty, jej kochankowie nie wstali dużo wcześniej, z pewnością nie zdążyli się jeszcze rozejść.   
Narzuciła na siebie szatę wierzchnią Thranduila z pysznego brokatu, ponieważ leżała w nogach łoża. Upiła łyk naporu miętowego, wciąż ciepłego i poszła na poszukiwanie króla.   
Thranduil siedział przed toaletką, śniadanie na stole zestawiono dla dwojga.   
Uśmiechnęła się, podchodząc i zabierając szczotkę z jego rąk. Zaczęła rozczesywać jego długie sploty.   
\- Kocham twoje włosy, panie – powiedziała z uczuciem.   
\- Najdroższa Loki – ujął jej nadgarstek. – Ja kocham w tobie wszystko.


	8. Dziedzictwo

Dziedzictwo

  
  
Lamaendes, Sprytny Język Taur e-Ndaedelos, siedziała na kolanach Ady, wielkiego króla Thranduila i słuchała bajek, bawiąc się jego włosami. Miała osiem lat i król uczył ją czytać, opowiadając straszne historie o jej przodkach. Lamaendes kochała swoją rodzinę, matkę-boginię z innego świata, która nigdy nie kłopotała się poślubieniem jej ojca, ale mimo to wszyscy traktowali ich jak małżeństwo. Kochała swojego papę, który uczył ją strzelać z łuku i rozumieć Puszczę, którą będzie władać. I kochała Adę, jak wszyscy oni nazywali króla, o delikatnych włosach, przewracającego karty ksiąg długimi palcami, opowiadającego jej mądre bajki, by uczyć ją, jak rządzić dobrze i sprawiedliwie. Król dawał jej swoje klejnoty do zabawy i nosił na rękach, gdy zasypiała i rzadko podnosił na nią głos. Mówił jej o skarbach ukrytych w ruinach Asgardu, o nieprzebranym bogactwie w legowisku smoka we wnętrzu góry, o magicznym orężu skrytym w sztolniach opanowanych przez orki. Opowiadał jej jak dorośnie i zaszlachtuje smoka, zgasi płomienie balrogów i powyrzyna orki. Lamaendes błyszczały oczy, gdy tego słuchała.   
\- Sprawiasz, że staje się chciwa – mawiała zatroskana matka.   
\- Uczę ją jej przyszłości – uspokajał ją król, całując odsłonięte ramiona Loki, jej szyję i policzki. Lamaendes bawiła się perłami na podłodze, pokrywając je lodem i szronem.


	9. Sekrety twego rodu

Sekrety twego rodu

  
  
Lamaendes uczyła się tańczyć. Loki tylko wywróciła oczyma na sugestię, by zaangażować dla niej w tym celu nauczyciela. Bogini przyniosła magiczne urządzenie ze swojego świata, które odgrywało czarowne melodie w królewskich komnatach bez udziału harfistów i lutnistów, którzy na pewien czas obrazili się za to i przestali układać pieśni na cześć Królowej Puszczy.   
Lama wirowała w ramionach ojca i Ady, ucząc się kroków, poddając się muzyce z gracją właściwą elfom. Wieczory w komnatach królewskich zmieniały się w małe przyjęcia, w czasie których cała czwórka tańczyła, Loki demonstrowała jej co trudniejsze kroki w ramionach Thranduila i Legolasa, którzy podawali sobie jej dłoń przy kolejnych utworach, a bogini wydawała się niestrudzona, wirują między nimi. Jej spódnice szeleściły, a ozdoby pobrzękiwały w rytm muzyki. Ada czasem nawet pozwalał Lamaendes upić łyk nierozcieńczonego słodkiego wina ze swoje kielicha.   
Jednej nocy, przy wyjątkowej żywej melodii, Loki odsunęła się, mówiąc, że wiruje jej w głowie, ale w tym czasie Ada i papa wpadli na siebie, król miękko i wprawnie otoczył Legolasa ramieniem i zaczął z nim tańczyć, całując go powoli i żarliwie.   
Loki opadła na fotel, wsparła brodę na dłoniach i rozmarzonym, rozkochanym wzrokiem obserwowała elfy. Lama odetchnęła z ulgą widząc jej zadowolone spojrzenie.   
Z jej rodziną wszystko było w porządku.


	10. Opiekując się tobą tak, jak tego potrzebujesz…

Opiekując się tobą tak, jak tego potrzebujesz…

  
  
Loki pojękiwała boleśnie, zaciskając dłonie ma pościeli aż bielały jej knykcie. Klęczała na łożu z szeroko rozłożonymi udami i wypiętymi pośladkami, a Thranduil pieprzył jej tyłek równie bezlitośnie, co w jej męskiej formie, ale bez przyjemności, jaką jej to wtedy dawało.   
Włosy elfa łaskotały jej plecy, gdy pochylał się nad nią i szeptał:   
\- Sprawię, że dojdziesz, jeśli nie uronisz ani kropli.   
Szalała z żądzy już tylko z władczego brzmienia jego głosu.   
Oczywiście nie udawało jej się, nie była w tym tak sprawna jak Legolas, wprawiany w sztuce miłosnej i zaspokajaniu zachcianek króla odkąd zaczął szukać przyjemności w łożnicy. Król odnajdywał w niej swoją rozkosz z niskim pomrukiem, a ona próbowała zacisnąć się wokół niego mocniej, pomimo rozłożonych nóg. Szlochała ze wstydu i upokorzenia czując jak ciepłe nasienie spływa jej po wewnętrznych stronach ud, jak chłodne palce króla zbierają stróżkę i próbują wsunąć je z powrotem do jej wnętrza. Łkała z bólu i niezaspokojenia.   
  
Później, kiedy przyjmowali audiencje, szła z dumnie uniesionym podbródkiem, wstępując na podwyższenie wiodące do tronu. Tron w Mirkwoodzie był jeden, tak jak i władca, ale Loki miała przy nim swoje miejsce.   
Thranduil podawał jej rękę, pomagając stanąć po swojej prawicy.   
\- Moja pani, Lady Loki, Królowa Puszczy – przedstawiał ją z dumą.


	11. ... i jak wiesz, że chcesz

… i jak wiesz, że chcesz

  
  
Nie było w tym nic eleganckiego, w tym jak ślina spływała jej na brodę i szyję, jak walczyła o każdy oddech, jak pojękiwała, gdy szarpnięcia za włosy były zbyt bolesne.   
Klęczała przed tronem z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na plecach, a Thranduil, jej ukochany, brał jej usta. W tym przypływie żądzy, jaki naszedł go jak niemal nigdy poza obrębem alkowy, było coś dziwnego i metodycznego. Z Legolasem oddawali się sobie gwałtownie, gdy napięcie między nimi stawało się zbyt silne, namiętność zbyt przemożna. Ich ruchy wtedy były chaotyczne i niecierpliwie, a zespolenie przypominało wyścig w stronę rozkoszy, jaki odbywali trzymając się za ręce.   
Thranduil nie spieszył się, spokojnym głosem wydawał jej polecenia, mówił jaką pozycję przyjąć, ustawiał jej głowę i brał jej usta długo, powoli. Kolana bolały ja już od klęczenia na posadzce.   
Jego dokładność miała w sobie coś upokarzającego.   
Gdy wreszcie doszedł, puścił ją niemal od razu, odrzucił jak zużytą rzecz.   
Padła na posadzkę oddychając spazmatycznie, próbując się nie rozpłakać.   
Wziął ją na kolana, otarł ślinę i nasienie z policzków i brody, otulił mocno ramionami, kołysząc ją w geście pocieszenia.   
\- Doskonale się spisałaś – powiedział z aprobatą. – Jestem z ciebie dumny, moje dziecko.   
Rozpłakała się z ulgi i wdzięczności, wciąż osłabiona pożądaniem.


	12. Wspólnota afektu

Wspólnota afektu

  
  
Loki śledziła czubkiem języka ślady na ciele Legolasa, zostawione przez paznokcie Thranduila poprzedniego ranka.   
Król nie miał litości na swoich kochanków, nie szanował ich statusu. Nikt inny nie umiał sprawić, by czuli się tak cudownie wykorzystani i hołubieni tym samym gestem.   
\- Twój pan ojciec nie ma dla ciebie litości – wymruczała miękko w jego skórę, całując siniaki na jego biodrach w miejscach, gdzie Thranduil przytrzymywał go, gdy go pieprzył.   
Legolas zaśmiał się cicho, z satysfakcją. Obrócił ich tak, że pochylał się nad Lady Loki i wsuwał palce w jej cipkę, nabrzmiałą i obtartą.   
\- Dla ciebie też nie – zauważył.   
\- Tylko, jeśli proszę – uśmiechnęła się.


	13. Wszystko o mojej matce

Wszystko o mojej matce

  
  
Lamaendes stąpała ostrożnie po ruinach złotych hal Asgardu, podążając za matką aż do dawnej sali tronowej. Loki była dziwnie poważna, a mrok, który okalał ich pustką głuchego wszechświata nad ich głowami, zza spalonych dachów, zasmęcał jej oblicze.   
\- … w czasie bitwy Odyn stracił Gungnir, swoją magiczną włócznię, ale nigdy nie udało mi się jej odnaleźć, nieważne, ile przeszukiwałam pogorzeliwsko – mówiła Loki.   
Półelfa patrzyła na nią zamyślona.   
\- Nie żałujesz? – spytała cicho.   
Loki milczała przez chwilę.   
\- Spędziłam w Asgardzie tysiące lat i nazywałam go domem – odpowiedziała wreszcie. – W jedną noc w Mirkwoodzie zaznałam więcej szczęścia niż tam przez całe życie. Nie mam czego żałować.


	14. Niepoprawna

 

Niepoprawna

  
  
Loki nie była jak elfki. Nie dbała o konwenanse. Była zdeterminowana i dążyła do celów bez względu na koszta, z całej siły czepiając się tego, co uważała za swoje.    
W tym była podobna do Thranduila.    
I Loki była silna. Nie w tym sensie, że elfki były słabe. Nie ustępowały elfom we władzy nad orężem i sile mięśni. Ale Loki była silna po asgardzku, ponad możliwości elfów, zdolna jednym uderzeniem rozrąbać tarcze. Kochała potyczki i szukała zwady z cieniami Puszczy, uwielbiała, gdy wiatr w galopie rozwiewał jej włosy.    
W tym była podobna do Legolasa.    
W satysfakcji jaką czerpała z odbierania życia nie przypominała żadnego z nich.


	15. Prosto do celu

Prosto do celu

  
  
Lamaendes uczyła się strzelać z łuku i miotać nożami. Thranduil obserwował z tarasu, jak Legolas uczy córkę właściwej postawy przy napinaniu łuku, kontrolowania oddechu tak, aby łuk stawał się przedłużeniem jej ciała. Pamiętał jak stulecia temu uczył go tego samego. Jego młodzieńcze ciało poddawało się najsubtelniejszym wskazówkom palców, zarówno na placu treningowym, jak i w łożnicy, gdzie Thranduil uczył go, czym jest rozkosz, a Legolas przysięgał mu wieczną miłość.   
Księżniczka fukała na ojca, by się odsunął i pozwolić jej samodzielnie rozpracować mechanikę strzałów. Była niepokorna i uparta jak Loki. Nikt nigdy nie poskromi jej jak on poskromił Legolasa.   
Wszystkie jej strzały trafiały prosto do celu.


	16. Nic nie stanie między nami

Nic nie stanie między nami

  
  
Pająki atakowały od góry, podstępnie, zdradliwie i szybko. Włócznie i strzały ginęły w koronach drzew zanim dosięgały bestii. Przynajmniej kilkoro elfów z ich drużyny zostało rannych. Tauriel dopadła do Legolasa i osłaniała go, co było tym dziwniejsze, że książę osłaniał Loki. Ostatecznie jednak elfka skoczyła do przodu, na niższe konary i wdała się w zażartą potyczkę z jednym z pająków. W tym czasie dwa inne atakowały Loki i Legolasa, i gdy jeden z nich zniknął w zasięgu wzroku…   
… Loki krzyknęła, odwracając się błyskawicznie i rzucając nożem prosto w oko bestii, która już wyciągała szpony w stronę księcia. Jej wściekły wrzask niósł się przez Puszczę.


	17. Uklękniesz przede mną...

Uklękniesz przede mną…

  
  
Thranduil początkowo myślał, że Loki potrzebuje kochającego ojca, który będzie jej szeptał, jak jest z niej dumny, jak bardzo jest doskonała, jaką radość mu sprawia. Loki czuła wielki głód aprobaty, której Asgard zawsze odmawiał swojemu Tricksterowi i Thranduil był pewny, że tym ją posiadał i utrzymał przy sobie – słodką czułością ojcowskiej miłości, surowymi wymaganiami i nagrodą, jaka zawsze przychodziła za jej posłuszeństwo.   
Wiele czasu zajęło mu zrozumienie, że to ona pochwyciła jego w sidła jego własnych pragnień.   
Loki nie trwała przy nim dla iluzji ojcowskiej miłości.   
Bogini potrzebowała kogoś równemu sobie, komu mogła się przeciwstawić.   
Miłość, której pragnęła, zapewniał Legolas.


	18. ... i oddasz mi hołd

… i oddasz mi hołd

  
  
Thranduil brał syna mocno, ale z myślą o pełnej rozkoszy, jaką czerpał z tego Legolas, każdy ruch dedykując ich wspólnej przyjemności, ustawiając biodra pod kątem, który zawsze wyrywał z księcia pełne napięcia łkanie o tak, Ada, jeszcze. Ich przyśpieszone oddechy i jęki wypełniały komnatę wraz z wilgotnym dźwiękiem tarcia skóry o skórę.   
I szelestem sukni Loki.   
Bogini obserwowała ich dłuższą chwilę, zanim zdecydowała się dołączyć, zrzucając z siebie szaty i wchodząc na łoże. Usadowiła się niespodziewanie za Thranduilem i król sapnął, czując miękkie piersi na plecach i wilgotne palce między pośladkami.   
Słyszał jej śmiech, kiedy dochodził zdany na łaskę bogini.


	19. Oczyma dziecka

Oczyma dziecka 

  
  
Krzyk Lamaendes niesie się przez pokoje. Elfy rzadko podnoszą głos, więc brzmi to wyjątkowo niestosowne. Thranduil marszczy brwi, a Legolas wręcz się wzdryga. Loki pozostaje niewzruszona, w przeciwieństwie do nich nawykła do krzyków.   
– … jestem bękartem, córką metresy…! – kontynuuje elfka, ze złości zaciskając pięści, a powietrze wokół nich ochładza się wyraźnie. – Jestem przeklęta, jestem karą za wasze ekscesy…   
Thranduil przystępuje do niej w dwóch długich krokach i wygląda, jakby zamierzał ją uderzyć, Loki i Legolas podrywając się z miejsc, ale król tylko łapie dziecko za ramiona i przytrzymuje w miejscu.   
– Jesteś dzieckiem królowej – cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Zacznij się tak zachowywać.


	20. Chłód twego spojrzenia

Chłód twego spojrzenia 

  
  
Loki otula się mocniej płaszczem podbitym wilczym futrem. Śnieg jeszcze nie spadł, ale od pewnego czasu zima nad Puszczą zapada szybciej i trwała dłużej, pokrywając ich grubym puchem. Być może to była ostatnia okazja do przejażdżki, zanim ścieżki staną się zbyt mokre i śliskie.   
Legolas wsadził ją na konia i siadł za nią, obejmując ją mocno i pewnie.   
W bramie minęli się z córką, powracającą z własnej wyprawy.   
– Północ została wyczyszczona z pająków – mówi Lamaendes, unikając ich spojrzenia. – Drogi tam są bezpieczne.   
Jest wilgotna od deszczu, śniegu i lodu, jej zbroja pokryta jest szronem.   
Jej potęga wiruje wokół nich jak płatki śniegu w zamieci.


	21. Pytania, które musisz zadać

Pytania, które musisz zadać 

  
  
Wpatrują się w siebie, szare oczy w czerwone, błękitna skóra dotyka granatowej.   
– Nie jesteśmy takie same – mówi Lamaendes.   
– To elfia część twojej natury – tłumaczy Loki, uśmiechając się po raz pierwszy. – Łagodzi to, co we mnie jest dzikie.   
Jej córka myśli, obchodząc ją ostrożnie w koło, przypatrując się. Powietrze w pokoju jest tak zimne, że lustra pokrywają się szronem.   
– To dlatego cię nie poślubili? – pyta wreszcie, cicho.   
W Loki nie ma już gniewu.   
– Nie mogłam mieć ich obu – mówi. – A nikt nie zmusi mnie do wybrania jednego z nich, wybrania między mną, a nimi, żaden bóg, żaden elf, ani nawet ty


	22. Idąc tam, gdzie nikt za mną nie podąży

Idąc tam, gdzie nikt za mną nie podąży… 

  
  
Loki znajduje pierwszy siwy włos, kiedy po wspólnej kąpieli z Thranduilem przeczesuje długie pukle srebrna szczotką ze szmaragdami, jaką podarował jej król.   
Jest zdziwiona i niemal zaskoczona. Nie wydaje jej się, by wiele się zmieniła, odkąd przybyła do Mirkwoodu.   
Zaczyna patrzeć jednak uważniej i zauważa zmarszczki w kącikach oczu i ust, niemal niewidoczne przy jej jasnej cerze, siwe włosy, piersi mniej sprężyste odkąd wykarmiła dziecko. Więcej siwych włosów skrytych w czarnych lokach.   
Następne dni spędza szukając podobnych zmian w ciałach swoich kochanków, w silnych, smukłych członkach elfów, w ich złotych włosach, pilnie wypatruje znaków upływającego czasu.   
Nie znajduje ani jednego.


	23. Nie muszę zmierzać tam samotnie

Nie muszę zmierzać tam samotnie 

  
  
Szara Przystań oddalała się powoli, ginąc za mleczną, poranną mgłą w bladym świetle świtu. Woda była cicha, nie słychać było nawet chlupotu, z jakim rozbijała się o burtę. Wydawało się, że się wznoszą, a nie płyną.   
Podróż nie będzie długa, krótsza, niż wielu mogłoby sądzić.   
Było tak chłodno, że widać było obłoczki ich oddechów.   
Thranduil otulił ją szczelniej futrem, a Legolas zacisnął wokół niej ramiona.   
Loki porzuciła już raz świat, który znała.   
Tym razem nie pozwolono jej odejść. Elfy obejmowały ją mocno, czując, jak wraz z każdą milą oddalającą ich od brzegu, młodość i siła wracają w ciało ich bogini.

 


End file.
